


Writing Prompt: Voicemail

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Prompt: Voicemail<br/>'Write a story composed entirely of voice mail or answering machine messages between two characters who seem to keep missing each other.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Prompt: Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> laughs b/c i havent written anything in like literal months and then when i do write something its this  
> oh well

"Hey... Jen. It's me calling. Look, I think we really need to talk. Call me back."  
"Mark, it's Jen. I got your message, and I agree. Do you maybe want to meet up for coffee or something and talk it out? Shoot me a rough date and I'll see if I can fit it in."  
"Jen, hey. Look, I'm not sure if going out and discussing it is best for me, but whatever. Does the twentieth work for you?"  
"Hi Mark, whatever you want. If you don't think going out to Starbucks or whatever is the best way to do this, we can meet at the park or something. I have a meeting on the twentieth, though, does the twenty-third work for you? That's the next day I have free time."  
"Oh, Jen, you and your lawyerly things. The twenty-third is fine, I suppose. I can juggle some stuff and make it work. I'll see you then."

"Mark, just reminding you that our meeting is tomorrow afternoon. I'll see you at the park, on the north side by the hill."

"Mark, it's me. You didn't show up for our meeting today. I guess we'll reschedule, I'm free on the third. Call me back and tell me if that will work for you."

"Mark, it's been a week. We really need to talk, please, just pick up your phone and call back."

"Look, Mark, you're being irresponsible. It's just discussing the future for the kids, really, nothing too bad."

"Mark? Please call me back. Marie says she misses you."

"Oh, god, Mark, I just heard about the accident. I didn't think it was you. I know you won't get this, but please, I just need to leave this anyways. It helps, I think."

"I don't think Marie's stopped crying for weeks. She really isn't very good with handling this. Jack is handling it pretty well, I think. I'm not sure why he's so... detached... but it's all right I suppose."

"Mark, hi. I talked to the service man, and he said that this number is going to be disconnected sometime in the next week, so I guess this really is goodbye? Well, I mean, it was goodbye a long time ago, but now I suppose it really is final. Oh well. Goodbye, Mark."

_"...Your call cannot be completed as dialed. The number you are trying to reach is unavailable, and may be dialed wrong or disconnected. Please wait a few minutes then retry your call. Thank you for your cooperation."_


End file.
